


Child Near x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [11]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Child, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Child Near x Reader

Near’s POV

(Y/N)’s really nice.  She brings me toys and puzzles, and she plays with me sometimes too.  She’s the only person here that I’ve opened up to. I am currently playing with a new toy (Y/N) gave me earlier today in the library, while (Y/N) is sitting on a chair near me and reading a book.  “Near, your hair has gotten out of control. Come here and let me brush it.” (Y/N) says out of nowhere as she grabs a compact brush from her bag. I look up from my toys and turn my gaze towards her.

“Okay.” I reply and walk over to (Y/N).  She swiftly picks me up and gently places me on her lap.  (Y/N) takes the brush and carefully runs it through my white hair in a soothing motion.   _ ‘This is nice.’  _ I think peacefully as I try to savor the calm moment.  I feel my eyelids get heavier, and I’m soon lulled to sleep for the first time in what feels like forever.

3rd Person POV

“There, all done.” (Y/N) says cheerfully as she looks down at the now sleeping boy in her lap.   _ ‘Fast asleep huh?  He’s kinda cute when he's sleeping.’ _ (Y/N) thinks as she easily picks up Near and walks to his room down the hall.  She carefully lays him affably on his bed and covers him with his blanket.

Near’s POV

I feel a sudden warmth cover me and hear someone whisper, “Sleep well, Nate,” before I feel a small kiss being placed on my forehead.  I open my eyes a little and see (Y/N) about to leave my room. I quickly reach my hand out and end up grabbing the bottom of her shirt.  “Don’t go.” I say tiredly. (Y/N) smiles and sits down on the edge of my bed. I lazily crawl over to her and lay my head on her lap, and I soon fall back asleep as (Y/N) runs her fingers skillfully through my hair.


End file.
